As archery grows in popularity, there is a greater demand for improved accuracy. This applies both to hunting and to tournament archery. There is a need for sighting devices which assist the archer in aligning the bow with the target. The present invention relates to an improved scope which is attached to a bow and which enables the archer to properly position the bow and focus on the target with greater precision than conventional scopes.